Un petit SasuSaku
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: Petit OneShot sur Sasuke et Sakura... plutôt épicé!


Ce petit OneShot a été écrit il y a quelques années déjà, c'est un de mes premiers textes!

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

Enjoy :)

Il était là, devant moi, dans mon salon. Sasuke, l'homme de ma vie et de mes fantasmes. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que nous nous regardions sans échanger un mot. Mon cœur battait à me rompre les côtés. La tension était palpable. Puis je craquai. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Nous nous pressions de nous déshabiller. Je lui enlevai son chandail puis glissai mes mains sous sa ceinture. Je fis glisser ses pantalons le long de ses jambes puis je voulu entreprendre de le dénuder complètement, mais il m'arrêta. Il m'enleva ma chemise et ma jupe. Je l'aidai pour mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Je m'agenouillai et fis glisser son sous-vêtement. Je frôlai mes lèvres sur son membre déjà gonflé de désir.

-Aller Sakura! Cesses de jouer avec moi!, me dit-il avec une voix froide.

Je passai ma langue sur sa hampe puis la pris en bouche. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Je sentis sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux, imprégnant une vitesse qui lui convenait. Je commençai une légère succion. Je sentis son sang converger vers la partie de son corps qui était dans ma bouche. Il tira un peu sur mes cheveux. Je m'enlevai donc. Il se calma légèrement puis il m'étendit sur le divan, m'embrassa un peu puis humecta son index et son majeur. Il les glissa vers mon bas ventre. Je l'encourageai en poussant de petits gémissements.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? demandai-je avant de lécher ses lèvres.

Il se glissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de mon bas ventre. Il eu un moment d'hésitation puis il passa sa langue sur moi. Je gémis légèrement plus fort.

-Laisses-moi te guider!, lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en faisant entrer en moi un de ses doigts. Surtout n'arrête pas ce que tu fais avec ta langue! Hmm! Sasuke!

Après quelques minutes de ce délice, je me cambrai sous le plaisir. Il se recoucha près de moi et me laissa reprendre mon souffle. Je me plaçai à cheval sur lui et commençai à faire de légers déhanchements.

-J'espère que tu aimes les sensations fortes!, lui dis-je avant de le faire entrer en moi.

Il poussa un long soupir rauque. Puis je commençai à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Plus vite, plus lent, selon mon désir. Puis je le fis entrer plus profondément en moi. C'était sauvage, presque animal. Plus qu'un désir, c'était un besoin. Nous avions besoin de ne former qu'un, et pas seulement physiquement. Il se libéra en moi dans un râle de contentement. Je me laissai glisser à côté de lui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Après quelques minutes, je lui pris la main et je me levai. Nous allâmes dans la douche. Nous nous lavâmes doucement. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Il embrassa mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins. Nous étions dans un autre état d'esprit. Plus calme, plus humain. Nous restâmes nus et allâmes nous coucher. Je me blottis contre lui. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, puis me flatta le dos. Et il me fît un massage. Très doux, très sensuel. Je sentais son membre contre mes fesses qui se gonflait lentement à cause des frottements créés par le massage. Il se penchait parfois et déposait ses lèvres sur ma nuque, cela me procurait des frissons sur tout le corps. Je le fis s'arrêter et je me retournai, lui toujours par-dessus moi.

-Laisse parler ton corps, lui chuchotai-je.

Alors il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa et me caressa. Il prit tout le temps nécessaire afin d'explorer mon corps. De trouver tous mes points sensibles. Parfois je frissonnais, parfois je gémissais. Et plus son exploration s'élaborait, plus je me détendais et plus j'avais envie de lui, de faire l'amour doucement. Il glissa une main entre mes cuisses puis fit entrer un doigt dans mon antre le plus intime. Puis il ajouta un second doigt. Il m'embrassait toujours. Il fit glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres.

-Je sais à quel point tu en as envie, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je poussai un soupir de bien-être quand il refit passer sa langue sur moi mais à un endroit beaucoup plus sensible. Ce fut mon tour de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Mais je n'influençai pas ses mouvements, je laissai seulement ma main posée sur sa tête, serrant parfois ses doux cheveux. Je tremblai sous le plaisir et les sensations qu'il me procurait. Quand je poussai un soupir plus long et plus fort que les autres, il me laissa me calmer quelques secondes. Il revint à ma hauteur. Il me regarda dans les yeux. J'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes et créai une légère pression. Il comprit. Il se pencha vers moi et en m'embrassant, il me pénétra. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était plus doux, plus passionné. Nous fîmes l'amour tout en s'assurant de se caresser, de s'embrasser, de s'aimer.

Reviews?


End file.
